


Brothers Conflict Smut Drabbles

by Anumshipsall



Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: Ema is so innocent, Fluff and Humor, Fuuto is 16 because i refuse to believe, I blame BL mangas, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sibling Rivalry, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, and that's how this came, each chapter is a smut of different form, everyone else isnt, fluff?, i apologise beforehand, i see Yuusuke as both a top and bottom, maybe later?, ok chapter 4 tsubaki/azusa is not smut atm, sooo i was like why nooot?, that he's 15 and saying what he is to Ema, the show was literally based on incest, trying out different smut scenarios?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anumshipsall/pseuds/Anumshipsall
Summary: Smut on ships i can see in the anime.Ittss fiiinee it's just anime.Each chapter is a different form of smut.This is almost like me practising my smut writing.
Relationships: Asahina Azusa/Asahina Tsubaki, Asahina Fuuto/Asahina Yuusuke, Asahina Kaname/Asahina Ukyou, Asahina Natsume/Asahina Subaru
Kudos: 34





	1. Kaname x Ukyou

**Author's Note:**

> I- have no explanation for this.  
> I blame not only that amazing opening song but all the BL manga's I've been reading.
> 
> I'm not going to justify this but just saying the whole anime is practically based on a relationship between the step siblings sooo why not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaname had his own vacation hat home with Ukyou.

# Kaname x Ukyou

Twelve of the Asahina family members were getting ready and packing for their week vacation at some vacation house they had near 

Ukyou was making everyone a big breakfast as the rest of the family members as they were going to be staying at a vacation home near a ongoing spring festival for a week and had just finished packing.  
Ukyou was the only one not going because he had a law case he had to fight for this week.

Ukyou came out with plates filled with pancakes and different syrups the family would like. 

"WOOOWW!! Ukyou-chan the pancakes look so good." Wataru shouted with enthusiasm.

Ukyou sent a smile towards the younger boy and mouthed a 'thank you' while he put the pancake plates on the middle of the table for everyone to reach. Ukyou was about to take his own seat but stopped when he saw Kaname bugging Ema.

"come on we'll have so much fun at the vacation house and you can even sleep with me." Kaname said with a smirk.

"H-huh no that's okay." Ema replied innocently.

Ukyou walked over to Kaname and smacked him around the head.  
"Stop being a pervert Kaname. Aren't Buddhas supposed to be respectful." Ukyou said annoyed at Kaname's behaviour. Honestly these guys just wouldn't leave Ema alone and him being the reliable older brother he couldn't let Kaname also join in with harassing her. 

"Ow Ukyou hat hurt." Kaname said as he turned to Ukyou. Even though Kaname said it hurt the guy in question was still smiling. Ukyou just sighed in disappointment and carried on to his seat.

They all talked enthusiastically about what they were going to do at the spring festival, most of the talk on how pretty the cherry blossoms would look in the night and having a picnic under them.

"Actually i don't think I'll be able to make it." Kaname announced loudly, " I just remembered i have something i have to do this week." 

The others didn't pay much mind to it as their was already so many of them going but the way Kaname was smirking at Ukyou had Ukyou questioning his motives.

Finally they all finished their breakfast and the eleven brothers and one sister hurried out with their bags to the two cars parjked outside. Ukyou waved goodbye to the siblings.

Upon entering the house again Ukyou was going to clean the dining table although stopped when Kaname stood in front of him.

Ukyou took the chance to ask, "Why didn't you go to the vacation house?" 

Kaname leaned in very close to Ukyou before answering, "You know if you want me to stop pursuing Ema why don't you just take her place?" 

Ukyou stared with wide eyes at the proposition he just heard.

"W-What?" Ukyou asked in shock. Ukyou walks past Kaname and tries to go on with his day, however just as he puts the dishes he picked up in the sink he feels Kaname press behind him.

"I'm not joking. You'd be Helping out Ema and me." Kaname spoke in Ukyou's left ear.

Ukyou spun around quick to face Kaname.  
"Kaname what the hell? You're my brother, that's just wrong." Ukyou tried to push Kaname back but it was futile. Ukyou was older but Kaname was still bigger and stronger than him.

"Oh really now? With all the weird relationships going on in this house i doubt this would be anything new." Kaname's voice was laced in sarcasm. It was true he had seen the relationships himself.  
However as an older brother what would he be teaching them if he also joined in.

Ukyou was about to refuse when he felt Kaname's mouth on his neck. Instead of pushing him away Ukyou let out an embarrassing whine. He looked away in embarrassment. Ukyou hadn't been with anyone for a while so he was really sensitive.

"Didn't know you were so touch starved Ukyou." Kaname muttered on Ukyou's neck.

Ukyou felt helpless at Kaname's touches. Wasn't he the older brother here?  
Kaname's hands started rubbing around the growing bulge in Ukyou's pants.

"Hard already just from a few touches." Kaname laughed at Ukyou's reactions. Kaname pushed down Ukyou's trousers.  
Kaname saw the worry on Ukyou's face so he said with reassurance, "Don't worry I've done this with both women and men." 

Kaname flipped Ukyou around so Ukyou was now bent over holding the kitchen counter for support. He looked behind to see Kaname pull out a small bottle of lube from his jean pocked.  
_Pervert_ thought Ukyou as he turned back around to hide the flush on his face. 

The kitchen was soon filled with erotic sounds of skin slapping against skin.  
Kaname finished inside Ukyou.  
"You know you're really cute as a bottom." Kaname laughed out loud, "Does this make me the older brother." Kaname added with a smirk earning him another slap against his head.

"Shut up and clean the table. I'm going to go change my clothes." Ukyou muttered, taking the elevator to his room.  
Kaname realised then that Ukyou didn't say no to his proposal.


	2. Natsume x Subaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subaru felt bad for punching Natsume, this was his apology ;)

# Natsume x Subaru

All Subaru felt at that moment was rage. His feet moved by themselves, so did his fists. Fist raised Subaru punched Natsume. 

Subaru wanted Natsume to punch back but Natsume didn't he just took the punch and stated at him. Subaru's anger went down and he ran.

"Wait! Subaru!" Ema screamed after him.

Subaru heard Natsume say, "No, leave him."  
That hurt more. 

Subaru went straight to the comfort of his bedroom however right now it was anything but that.  
The multiple basketball posters on the wall all reminding Subaru of Natsume. On his bed all Subaru could think of was the punch and Natsume's sad expression.  
He shouldn't have punched him. Why did he even punch him?

"Aargh." Subaru groaned in frustration after an hour of trying to sleep he knew he had to fix this.

Natsume's apartment was an hour away of you went on foot. Subaru was an athlete so this wasn't to bad of a run. Subaru started to run the way to Natsume's house, he could use the time to clear his head as well.

When Subaru reached Natsume's door he was out of breathe and soaking wet, it started raining half way but he had to apologise.

Subaru knocked on the door and it opened.  
Natsume looked bewildered to say the least.

"S-Subaru?" Natsume asked in confusion, "You're soaking wet. Did you run here?!"

Subaru fell forward onto Natsume hugging him.  
"I'm sorry Natsume. I don't know what got over me. I'm so sorry I would never hurt you on purpose." Subaru whispered quietly into Natsume's right ear.

"I know." Natsume sighed, "You didn't have to run all the way here for it. You could've just called me."

" No that wouldn't have been enough. I'm sorry Natsume. " Subaru repeated.

"It's okay Subaru. Here take a shower before you get a cold and you can borrow some of my clothes." Natsume offered whilst he gently led Subaru into his apartment. 

Subaru nodded and used Natsume's shower. When Subaru was finished he wrapped a towel around his bottom half and walked out.

"Hey did you find anything that'll fit me?." Subaru asked.

"These should be alright." Natsume handed Subaru a grey tracksuit bottom and a plain white t-shirt. 

Before Subaru left to change Natsume stood up and started speaking, "and it's not my fault my clothes wouldn't fit you, I'm older by four years yet you're so much bigger." Natsume reached out and touched Subaru's muscles, "I even have to look up to speak to you." Natsume laughed.

It was nice hearing his laugh. Subaru also laughed back. It was true between the two Natsume looked like the younger one. Subaru ruffled Natsume's head just to show of his height.

Sending one more smile to Natsume, Subaru went to the bathroom to change. The clothes were a tight fit but really comfortable.  
Subaru's arms tingled where Natsume had touched earlier and the clothes smelt of Natsume. Subaru blushed at his thoughts and before they could go anywhere else, Subaru left the bathroom.

"Looks good." Natsume complimented Subaru when he came back.

"Thanks." Subaru muttered, the thoughts didn't leave his mind and a blush was starting to become visible on his face.  
He wondered how many people Natsume would have slept with being older. He wondered if Natsume had ever been a bottom.  
Subaru was snapped out of his thoughts by Natsume's hands touching his face.

"Are you okay Subaru? You're very red, you might have a fever from the rain." Natsume asked innocently.  
Subaru stumbled back from the touch making him fall back and he took Natsume with him. Natsume landed on Subaru's chest.

Subaru tried to hurry and get them up but every time he tried to move Natsume told him to stop.

"Subaru, y-your leg." Natsume grunted. Subaru looked down to see his leg was pressing against Natsume's clothed dick.  
Subaru would've moved his leg or apologised but when he looked down again he noticed the bulge in Natsume's pants and the look on Natsume's face was so hot, instead he experimentally rolled his leg in a circular motion.

Natsume started letting out quiet gasps and whimpers.  
"S-Subaru." Natsume breathed out. Before he could say anything else Subaru kissed him. It wasn't soft or slow instead filled with passion and hormones.  
Subaru's hands grabbed Natsume's hips and he started moving their bodies together.

Natsume pulled back from the kiss to breath.  
Through his gasps he managed to say, "Wait Subaru I-I'm close." but so was Subaru.

Natsume was brought back into a kiss and both men came together. It should have ended there and Natsume and Subaru would need to talk about this but the whine Natsume let out when he came had Subaru's dick hard all over again.

Subaru picked up Natsume, wrapping Natsume's legs around his hips. He laid them both on Natsume's bed and when Natsume didn't tell him to stop Subaru started undressing.

They would just talk about it tomorrow.


	3. Fuuto x Yuusuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Yuusuke is a nice and gentle guy hence why i see him as a bottom.
> 
> Wait actually I see it both ways.  
> They both switch whenever the moods right.
> 
> Wait they don't actually have sex in this but it's smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuusuke is my favourite out of all the brothers because he's such a sweetheart.

# Fuuto x Yuusuke

Yuusuke was doing a stand with Ema, welcoming all the new first years. It was all fun for Yuusuke to spend any time he could with Ema which was mostly at school whereas at home all his brothers took her time.

He was coerced into the welcoming job when he realised if he didn't do it Ema would have to do it by herself and that wouldn't be right.

"Thank you again Yuusuke." Ema said kindly as always she spoke nicely towards everyone.

"Ah no problem Ema." Yuusuke blushed at the compliment. He always blushed easily.

Suddenly all the girls start screaming in a high pitch tone. Both Yuusuke and Ema stop at the noise and look towards whatever was causing it.  
Out of all the nightmarish things that could happen Yuusuke wouldn't have thought life would do this to him.

It was Fuuto, and he walked as cockily as ever smiling and waving at all his 'fans'. Yuusuke had always thought he'd gotten fame way too early so it went to Fuuto's head and boosted his ego.  
Even though Fuuto was was one year older than Fuuto, Fuuto acted like he was older.  
_Rude and Open_ thought Yuusuke.

"I see you two were enjoying yourselves." Fuuto said almost accusingly to Yuusuke and Ema. Fuuto was always the quickest to get jealous.

"What are you doing here?!" Yuusuke asked with annoyance, ignoring what Fuuto said.

"OH? Did I forget to say I was joining here as well?" Fuuto's said with a smirk.  
_That little shit_ Of course Fuuto purposely didn't tell them just to surprise and annoy Yuusuke. Sometimes it was just too easy to get on the red heads nerves especially if it was anything to do with Fuuto.

"Wow that's amazing." Ema praised Fuuto.

"Aha i knew you'd be happy with me coming here." Fuuto said whilst going around the table and hugging Ema. From behind Ema, Fuuto gave an evil smile to Yuusuke as his hand went lower and lower....  
Yuusuke quickly jumped in to separate them.

"Okay that's enough. Ema we're finished let's go back." Yuusuke spoke quickly before Fuuto tried anything else.  
It almost felt to Yuusuke that Fuuto did that on purpose just for him to see. He always did these things to Yuusuke, he was older even if only by one year so what was Fuuto's problem.

Yuusuke's almost perfect high school life was turned into hell after Fuuto entered, it had almost been two weeks and Yuusuke is considering his options on how to kill Fuuto.  
The two weeks consisted of Fuuto constantly harassing Ema making Yuusuke work extra hard to keep her safe, whispering lewd stuff to Yuusuke and accusing him of thinking of it when it was Fuuto forcing the weird things in his head so he was always constantly blushing, Fuuto had fan groups always trying to talk to him being the idol he is so whenever he joined Ema and Yuusuke it would always end up hectic and noisy and Fuuto was just always trying to rile up Yuusuke in whatever way he could.

Yuusuke was in a state of paranoia now to see when and how Fuuto would try to strike again, it was ruing his whole last year experience.

The last straw was when Yuusuke had caught Ema from falling over and in that moment Fuuto came and whispered something so embarrassing in his ear that he accidentally let go of Ema causing her to drop. Then being as shameless as he was Fuuto swiped in and acted like he wasn't completely at fault here, helping Ema up instead and leaving a flustered Yuusuke behind.

When Fuuto returned from dropping Ema to her classroom, Yuusuke ambushed him. Grabbing his arm and taking him to the sports shed. It was big and spacious, with it being so sunny also gave it enough light. Yuusuke did sports so he knew no one was using the sports shed today.

"Hey what's your deal?" Fuuto asked _confused_ , acting like he didn't know exactly what he was doing.

Yuusuke scoffed, " Like you don't know. Why did you come here? Just to make my life miserable?"

"Aww come on it's just so easy to rile you up and get you flustered that I just can't help myself." Fuuto snickered. _Snickered._

Yuusuke growled. This little shit was enjoying this.  
Yuusuke walked forward with fast movements he grabbed Fuuto's colour. They were pretty close in height so it only made Fuuto lean up on his toes. Fuuto was still smirking.

"Seriously leave me alone, You're starting to really piss me off." Yuusuke growled.

"Look at that little cute Yuusuke is trying to act scary." Fuuto mocked.

"Uugh why can't you just treat me properly, I'm older than you and that means you have to treat me with respect." Yuusuke groaned.

Fuuto grabbed the hand that was holding his collar and grabbed it to lower himself a bit.  
"You might be a year older than me but I'm definitely more mature than you and that's why I'll treat you however I want." Fuuto said arrogantly.

Yuusuke was getting sick of that Smirk.  
"What do you mean I'm more mature than you." Yuusuke fought back.

"Mmhmm says the one who's always flustered and running away from everything. Bet you've never seen me blush?" Fuuto asked waiting for Yuusuke's response.

Yuusuke tried to recall any recent times and he couldn't think of any but still fought on, "Whatever just because i don't remember doesn't mean you don't get flustered. I still believe I'm more mature than you and my age just states facts on that."

Something flashed through Fuuto's eyes and Yuusuke swallowed scared of what he was going to say now. He knew that look. It was when Fuuto had thought of something which was never good.

"Ok then let's make a deal. If i win then I can treat you however I want and you can't say anything about it and if you win I'll back down from teasing you and treat you with respect. How about it?" Fuuto asked a little too innocently.  
Fuuto reached out his hand to solidify the deal. Yuusuke knew once he shook Fuuto's hands then there was no backing out from whatever the pink haired boy had planned.

From past experience he should've said no but Yuusuke wanted to prove he was more mature and anything to put Fuuto's ego down.  
Slowly Yuusuke shook Fuuto's hand.

In an instant he was pulled forward by said hand and into a kiss.  
It was short as Yuusuke quickly pulled back slapping a hand over his mouth.

"W-WHAT. DID DID YOU JUST K-KISS ME??!!" Yuusuke screamed at Fuuto.

The boy in question started laughing, "I told you. You can't handle anything, i bet that was your first kiss. You even believe all the things I've done already." Fuuto voiced adding slyly, "I knew you were a chicken. Just look at how red you already are."

At this point Yuusuke wasn't red at the kiss. No he was angry at Fuuto for catching him of guard and feeding his amusement.  
Yuusuke coughed to clear his throat, "Okay then... what's the deal?" 

"Interested now? Well we both get to do whatever to the other and whoever and whoever moans first is the loser." Fuuto stated easily like it was a simple game he played daily.

Yuusuke's thoughts were whirling around the word 'moan'. He couldn't surely mean... but it was Fuuto and Yuusuke was pretty sure the pink haired boy was into some very weird things.

"But.. aren't we brothers?" Yuusuke asks innocently and confused.

"It's not like anyone will know." Fuuto whispered into Yuusuke's right ear and blew in it earning him a push back from Yuusuke, "You don't have to do it but then I can be as much of an "little shit" as I want and you can't say anything about it. chicken."

"Okay fine then I agree." Yuusuke said with determination. He'd show him.

Fuuto raised an eyebrow testing him even more. Yuusuke grabbed Fuuto's collar again only this time he pulled Fuuto closer and landed a kiss on him.  
Yuusuke was going to back up but felt Fuuto's hands grab his head and keep it there, deepening the kiss. 

Fuuto lipped Yuusuke's lips suggestively. Yuusuke had kissed someone before, he knew what it meant and it was too late to back down now. He now with determination wanted to win this game between them so he opened his mouth letting Fuuto's tongue in.  
He also used his tongue using whatever tricks he could think of to win this game.  
He then remembered something he'd seen before and tried it.

Yuusuke tilted his head slightly and started sucking on Fuuto's tongue. Yuusuke felt Fuuto tremble but Fuuto wouldn't lose so easily.

Damn it Yuusuke was sure Fuuto almost slipped there.

The both pulled back gasping from the lack of air.  
When the two boys looked back at each other Yuusuke was amazed to see Fuuto's cheeks red and it was because of him. He felt almost proud with all the big talk Fuuto was doing before.

"Don't look so smug. You haven't won." Fuuto said in between breathes.

"Not yet." Yuusuke added.

Fuuto leaned back in but surprised Yuusuke when Fuuto's leg was pushed in between Yuusuke's legs. Fuuto pushed against one of the sheds wall and start rolling his knee around.  
Yuusuke let out gasps and Fuuto started looking cocky again.

"G-gasps don't count as a moan." Yuusuke stuttered, trying really hard to hold back any whines.

"Mmm." Fuuto hummed before the glint passed his eyes again.

Fuuto removed his knee but before Yuusuke could let out a breathe of relief he saw Fuuto's hand go down his pants.

"Wait!" Yuusuke squeaked in his deep voice. Fuuto ignored Yuusuke and carried on rubbing.  
To make it even Yuusuke also starts touching Fuuto.

Both boys gasping gets stronger the close they get to release. Yuusuke didn't know how much longer he could hold it in but luckily Fuuto also looked like he was almost at his tipping point.

Fuuto shocked him again when he suddenly pulled his own dick out of his pants and also pulled out Yuusuke's. Then started rubbing them both together.

Yuusuke finally lost it seeing the mess they were and he couldn't hold back his moans.

"O-okay you win." Yuusuke moaned out but Fuuto didn't stop instead he used one hand to pull Yuusuke into a kiss and the other carried on working on their dicks.  
Knowing he'd won Fuuto was finally letting out his voice as well. Both boys were moaning into each others mouths.

Fuuto came first and Yuusuke straight after.  
"I told you I would win." Fuuto breathed out smugly.

"Shut up you were a moaning mess after I lost. If we were counting who made more noise it would've been you." Yuusuke argued back.

When the high went down they both realised that their school clothes were completely soiled...

"Why are you both in your P.E kits?" Ema asked on their walk back home.

"Uh." Yuusuke looked at Fuuto.

"We both got into a fight and it ruined our clothes but it's sorted now." Fuuto winked at Yuusuke who went red and looked away.


	4. Tsubaki x Azusa

# Tsubaki x Azusa

Tsubaki felt so stupid. How could he not have known how much pain his twin was in?  
When did they drift so apart.

Normally he easily sense when his twin was upset or feeling down yet he didn't see it and on top of that he put more stress on Azusa as well by constantly arguing with him for the past days.  
Tsubaki remembered how worried Azusa had looked when he didn't return for the night of their first argument and now he felt so angry at himself.

He'd been so selfish just thinking about himself and his selfish desires while his twin was in a lot of pain. Tsubaki didn't know how he could face Azusa with the shame he felt for being such a terrible twin.

The next day all the siblings at home were having dinner at the table when Tsubaki entered, he had barely slept last night thinking about Azusa.  
The siblings each visited Azusa secretly or together that day and night fell again.

Two days had passed like this and one of the brothers asked the question that was hanging between them all.

"When are you going to see him?" Ukyou asked seriously.

"If he even wants to see me, I wouldn't blame him if he didn't." Tsubaki replied not directly answering the question. Of course he wanted so see Azusa more than anything but he didn't want to disturb him again.

Ema had heard the two talking and entered the conversation as well, "Tsubaki you know he misses you a lot. For the past three days every time i enter he always asks whether you were there as well. He doesn't blame or hate you. You should visit him." 

Tsubaki felt the pain again, Azusa missed him as well. He really wanted to visit him and now he felt he had the courage to do it.

"Yeah I promise I'll visit him." Tsubaki stated, his emotions feeling like a mess.

Straight after that conversation Tsubaki went straight to the hospital. The closer he got to Azusa's room, the more nervous he felt. Only when he entered Azusa's room and saw how weak and pale the other looked that he ran straight up to him.

Tsubaki wrapped his arms around Azusa gently and started tearing up.

"Tsubaki." Azusa gasped at the surprise hug, his head was gently held against Tsubaki's chest.

Tsubaki started speaking into Azusa's hair, not letting go, "I'm so sorry so so so sorry. I'm such a terrible twin. I couldn't see the pain you were in because I was being so selfish."

Azusa started crying as well.  
"No Tsubaki don't blame yourself, this wasn't your fault i should've opened up about being in pain. I just didn't want to trouble you more." Azusa cried out.

"You idio- perfect human being you wouldn't have been troubling me. I'm your twin and normally I'd have just known if you weren't feeling well. I'm sorry for distancing myself from you. Please forgive me, I want to get close again and this time no one can come between us." Tsubaki spoke seriously.

"Yeah no one." Azusa leaned back from Tsubaki's chest and looked at other with warm eyes adding, "You know I'd never hate you. I missed you though." 

Tsubaki lost in the moment leaned in and kissed Azusa.  
"I love you Azusa and no one can compare to you." Tsubaki said with confidence.

Blushing a little Azusa replied, "I love you too."

The twins hugged again and then broke back into a normal but heart felt conversation. Tsubaki felt good being able to talk like this with Azusa again.

"Are you still in pain?" Tsubaki asked with concern. 

The was no point in lying so Azusa replied honestly, "Yeah but just a little, the doctor gives me pain medicine everyday which lessen the pain."

Before the twins could carry on the conversation a nurse walked in. She looked pretty and kind.

"Oh is this the twin you told me about." She spoke excitedly already knowing the answer, " Well then you'll be pleased to know Azusa already getting better and can be released in five more day."  
It was good news, Tsubaki knew that but all he wanted to do was spend all his time with Azusa and Tsubaki was definitely not leaving Azusa's side while he was sick.

"That's good news but I'm not leaving Azusa's side at all." Tsubaki said rather childishly.

"Tsubaki I don't think you'll be allowed to." Azusa sighed.

"Azusa I'm not leaving your side at all." Tsubaki stated. He was not leaving.

The nurse spoke up to the two, "Actually since it's getting so much better so if i talked to the doctor then maybe you'll be allowed to stay for the five days."

Azusa was to say the least really happy that he'd have company through this all.  
The next five days were spent really peacefully and filled with joy as Tsubaki was babying Azusa. It was embarrassing when any of the other siblings entered and Tsubaki was literally spoon feeding Azusa but they all just laughed it away as his concern.  
However when they were alone in the room. Just the two, Tsubaki would show an even sweeter side just for Azusa.


End file.
